The Werewolves' Call
by Midu Kagamine
Summary: To get the people we love, we have to sacrifice. By separation. By pain. Or even by our death. Rin Kagamine accepted the first condition. Her life'd forever had nothing to do with humans since the night she met him.
1. Prologue

**Well, this story isn't exactly a new fan fiction of mine. Actually, I have written this story in my mother language, translating it myself into English (which was indeed difficult), and then publishing here. For those who fav/follow my previous stories and start growing annoyed at the fact that I still haven't published any new chapters ( so sorry about that T-T) well, I don't really drop them, which means I may still update those stories from time to time, but well, it all depends on my mood. Writing the stories in bad mood will definitely make them become worse... so, yeah. Sorry for that, and please enjoy my new story ^_^ This is not an official chapter, though, just the prologue.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE. **

Hands of the little child were buried in the wet soil. She was lying with her chest pressed on the cold hard ground, her body and face covered with dirt, and her weak, slow breathing echoed through the dark silent forest. Some big owls standing on the tree branches looked at her with curiosity, but the child completely ignored them. With all of her remaining strength, she shakily leaned forward, her clothes and hair now was all wet and sweaty. The wind slapped straight at her back from behind the tall trees, preventing the child from moving. The silver moon above the starless dark sky silently trailed after her, watched the little child struggle to escape out of the large forest. The deadly silence and the sound of birds clapping their wings stabbed right into her heart like a sharp knife. She knew, there was absolutely no one by her side right now. She knew, except for the predators hiding around the forest, she was completely all alone. Her fear once again raised up like a large fire in the middle of the night, burning her down in hoplelessness, tears slowly covered up her big blue orbs.

She was tired. Exhausted. Her mind was completely blank, her breathing was fast and weak, and both of her hands wandered on the ground like a snake without its head, blindly finding the escape in vain. She missed her parents. She wanted to run out of the forest and come back to her parents, to the people who had always loved her and protected her. But she just didn't know how to. Maybe at this moment, her parents were still sitting in the old black car, driving as fast as they could to finish their long journey and thinking that she was still sleeping safe and sound on the back seats. They didn't know at all that the car door 'd been opened and made her slowly roll out of the car, her fear and surprise had been so great that she hadn't been able to call out for help- she just had lied on the ground, hopelessly watching the car disappear in front of her eyes. The scary silence of the forest wrapped around her, the unbearable pain covered her mind and the sound of predators calling each other reached her earshot. The poor child's lungs clenched in sudden fear. She knew she was in danger now. She wanted to get up and run as fast as she could out of the forest, but no sooner had her body lifted up than it collapsed again on the ground, completely motionless. She lied in silence, tears rolling over cheeks, and wished that the predators wouldn't find out her. From far distance, the growl was slowly becoming louder and louder.

One drop of water started falling onto her face. Then two drops. And then three. Rain. At first it was just a few drops of water, but then all of a sudden it became so heavy and thick, making the child completely soaked from head to toe. The rain washed away all of the dirt covering her body. But the rain also made her fear increase. She weakly sat up, with the blond hair hiding most of her small face, both of her hands once again were buried in the wet soil, trying to find out an escape in the middle of the dark night. The heavy rain blocked her eyesight, covering the entire area in white. Among the thickness of water, the child's eyes wide opened in shock when she saw some large shadows appearing from far distance. Those shadows were moving, with four legs, slowly towards her, their hungry gaze directed to her silky legs and both of her soft, rosy cheeks.

She wanted to run away!

But the exhaustion didn't allow her to do that. The shadows circled around the child, with their red tongues reaching out, their sharp teeth lightening, and their greedy eyes sparkling inside the darkness. Black cheetahs. But the girl was too young to even know what kind of animals they were. She just knew that they were some terrible, heartless monsters who were going to eat her up. Like the monsters in every fairy tale her mother had used to tell her. But now the difference was, there was no prince appearing to rescue her like in those stories. She was all alone. Hopeless. Looking at the hungry predators around her, she knew there was no way for her to escape.

**She was going to die.**

To die!

She was just a three-year-old child who had only existed in this world for a short period of time, and now was already on the verge of her end. Her parents wouldn't know anything about her death. No one would know about it. She would be ripped into pieces, pass away, and soon be forgotten. Deep down her heart, the child still wished for a prince, or fairy, appear to help her. But when the cheetah's soft hair slowly touched her skin and the red tongue started licking her thigh, she knew, even if a prince or a fairy appeared right now, everything would be the same. She would still die. She would definitely die. Its sharp teeth bit into her soft skin, red blood started pouring out and she screamed, in both shock and bewilderment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then it was silent. Completely silent. She looked down in surprise. The cheetah that had just bitten her leg was collapsing on the ground, blood streaming, eyes closed and its chest stopped popping up and down. The monster died with its mouth still wide opening. She turned to look upwards. The cheetahs which had just circled around her now were replaced by another kind of animals, smaller, and much more mysterious. The wolves slowly moved towards her, their eyes wandering all over her body from head to toe. The child's sweaty fists started untightening. Although these animals looked so scary, she still felt her fear starting to vanish because they had just saved her. She knew she had owed them a lot...

The leading wolf still watched her in silence. Then, in swift motion, the wolf leaned its wet back towards her. Every confused thought became clear and she immediately understood what was happening. _It wants me to climb on its back. _Finally calming down after the horrible experience, the child breathed out slowly, throwing herself on the soft, wide back of the wolf, wrapping her arms around its body as a way of showing her trust. She believed these animals wouldn't do anything to harm her. Taking a few steps back, in less than a second, the leading wolf ran forwards with its incedibly highest speed, bringing the girl along on its back. The rest of the wolves immediately ran behind their leader in silence. Soon afterwards, the girl and the wolves disappeared, their shadows faded away behind the thick, heavy rain in the large forest.

No evidence of the girl's existance was left behind except for a stream of red blood.

The little child never expected, that she would forever be separated from the human world after the moment she met them.


	2. Chapter 1: Things people never expect

**A/N : I have come back with a new chapter :D Uhhhh finally the horrible exams were over :| I have read the reviews anyways, and I really want to give my special thanks to the reader who has pointed out my errors about the black cheetahs :3 To someone who sucks at biology and geography like me, those pieces of information are undoubtedly useful.**

* * *

**Sapporo, Japan, 12 years later.**

Lightly taping the yellow pencil on her wide open book, Miku bit her lips slightly, the pair of blue eyes on her frowning face gazed at the high lightened sentence in the book over and over. Her long fingers slowly trailed along the words, eyebrows raising in calculation and open doubt. Every other student's attention had already directed towards the tealette even without her knowledge. Soft sunlights swiftly ran onto the window, pouring out on the ground, the early light of the morning slowly shone into the darkened face of the male teacher, whose eyes twitched continually in both anger and impatience.

"Miku" The young teacher pressed his voice, the class's atmosphere suddenly became deadly scary due to his icy attitude."Hatsune Miku"

The whole class was in complete silence, breath hitching, waiting for a reaction from the tealette. However, regardless of the greatly angry teacher, Miku was still focusing on her Science book, with a yellow pencil trailing up and down along the pages, lips bitten, eyes concentrating, she didn't seem to notice even the smallest thing that happened around her desk. There was something in the book that attracted her full attention. There was something, misleading, and mysterious, that Miku was trying her best to resolve. However, no matter what it was, Kaito Shion the teacher would never allow her to focus on it instead of the English lesson he was teaching. Being the strictest one out of all the teachers from Crypton high school, he specifically hated disorganization, for example, concentrating on an unrelated subject at classes, which Miku-one of his worst lesson attenders- was doing in front of his nose right at the moment.

"Hatsune Miku!" The teacher repeated, all of his patience wearing out. The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees, every student's breath stopped when he slowly walked down from the black board, taking long steps to the teallete's table, his lips bitten so hard that the students now could barely see them - just a thin line appearing on his angry face. With a swift yet strong motion, the teacher took the book away from Miku. She immediately turned her head upwards in fear -not that she was scared of his anger. The tealette only wanted to know what had just happened with her precious book.

"Such a good student you are" The teacher said sarcastically, throwing his icy gaze to the still oblivious girl. "If I'm not wrong, you have already broken the school rules for five times, and this is going to be your sixth one. Do you really want to get detention that bad, Miku?"

"I'm really sorry, teacher" She calmly replied, showing no fear at all on her poker face. "This is my fault. I promise to focus on your lessons later... but definitely not now"

"Why?" Still being eaten up by anger, but now Kaito Shion suddenly found it hard to hold back his curiosity. All the other students also threw at her wondering look, the English exercises were soon forgotten; everything that they cared about now was Miku and her next answer.

"Because of this book" Taking the book back from Kaito without receiving any refusal, Miku flipped back to the pages that she had just been reading, frowning on the high lightened sentence for the last time before giving it to the teacher." Despite the claim of scientists, I still can't believe this kind of thing"

Kaito skipped through the pages in less than half of a second. The class fell into sudden silence, unexpectedly. And then he smiled. The smile without anger, full of surprise and amusement at the same time. "You seriously don't believe this, do you?"

"I don't understand" Miku replied honestly. "When people have to live with animals for a really long time, the fact that they will take up every instinct of those animals and no longer live like a human is definitely unarguable- but what makes me really wonder is..." Taking the book away from Kaito again, Miku bit her lips, slowly flipping to the pictures, with two clearly separate parts, describing a woman before and after living with the wild dogs. "Why? Why could she have fangs and start to grow fur like those wild dogs, Kaito-sensei? I agree that she has been living with that kind of animals for too long... but still, her gene is human's gene, right? Every part inside her body still belongs to human, correct? So why could this happen? The book just rambled again and again about the theory without any clear explanation; it really pisses me off"

Facing Miku's non-stop questions, Kaito just smiled- tenderly, and brightly like a shining star at night. "I'm not a scientist" He said, his thoughtful eyes turned to the blue sky behind the glass window. "So my answers may not be able to please you in some ways. But personally, I think this change is related to living conditions"

"Living conditions?" Miku repeated, her long teal hair ran up and down like a small wave, slightly blown in the wind.

"Staying in a place that is far different from human's normal living condition, her body also changed in order to adapt herself well to the new environment" He continued, turning his head downwards to look again at the pictures. "And this resulted in her becoming more and more dog-like; as you just said- having fangs, growing fur, something like that. Although scientists still have difficulty finding real-life evidences, but this still sounds logical, considering in a theoretical way"

After his long saying, there was only silence. Miku quietly looked back at the book, eyebrows raising again in deep thinking, her long, thin fingers continued to trail along the words, along the picture of a woman with hairy body and two scary long fangs at each side of her wide mouth. The other students whispered to each other excitedly, slowly becoming attracted to the strange topic of Miku and Kaito's conversation.

"If what you have just said is true..." After a while of thinking, Miku slowly looked up, her eyes directing to the teacher in determination. "If animal features can appear on a human body... then..."

The classroom was so quiet that everybody could listen to each other's sound of breathing.

"The creatures that we have never expected to be real..." She continued, voice trembling in excitement. "The creatures, you know, like cat-men, or werewolves, which only appear in science fictions..."

Kaito's hand slightly balled. He started to figure out what Miku was trying to convey.

"Such creatures...

**Do they really exist?"**

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

Pushing itself onto the leaves, a small deer was running away at highest speed inside the large forest, fearful and bewildered, its four little legs started fastening in vain to sucessfully escape from the monster's mad chasing. The wolf's repeated growl, which was becoming louder and louder, could still be heard clearly from behind.** I will chase after you for forever, prey -** was the message shown in the wolf's greedy pair of eyes. Without doubt, the little deer was deeply scared. Quickly turning to the right, it saw another wolf standing there, with claws glueing to the soil, sharp teeth reaching out in order to bite the poor little prey at any time it wanted. Stiffening in great fear, the deer hurriedly turned itself to the left. Another enemy was waiting for it, the red tongue began to stuck out in both of pure madness and hunger. No. The deer knew that there was still some kinds of hope. If all of its remaining strength and speed was used effectively, the deer believed that it still had a chance-although small- of escaping from the wolves. After eyeing the nearby path carefully to ensure that there was no other enemies waiting, the little deer took a few steps back, then suddenly pushing itself forward at its highest pace, turning so quickly to the existing path that the other wolves didn't have time to stop.( **A/N : This part is kinda hard to explain, but you know, when the wolves are already running at highest speed and then their prey suddenly turned to the other path unexpectedly, it's really hard for them to slow down immediately and run after the prey**). The sound of the monsters slowly faded away besides its ears, the repeated growl vanished into the deadly freezing wind and the total darkness of the forest hid the little deer away so swiftly. It ran, ran and ran without pauses, the sigh of relief started to escape from its own little lungs. **Escape**. It was going to escape. Just a little more and it would be home. Safe and sound. With no more danger. **Just a little more.** Trying to encourage itself, the deer straightened up, its foot steps increased their speed as the time slowly passed by. From far distance, it could start to see the large cave appearing behind the tall trees and some overgrown bushes. **I was going to escape.** The deer knew it. Soon there would be no more danger. To make the runaway come off, the deer knew that it had to try all of its best. Had to be real careful. And had to notice even the smallest thing that happened around itself.

The leaves were moved. And some tree branches above started to shake violently. But regardless of everything, the little deer still ran and ran. It's just some birds flying back to their nests, the deer silently whispered those words to itself. Nothing could really harm it from now on. There was no way those wolves could catch up with it and already wait for it at this place. No way. The distance between it and the monsters now was way too far- it would definitely escape, unless those wolves had one more partner.

That thought was actually true. But when the deer finally realized that, it was all too late.

The tree branches above still shook violently. And then, from one of them, came down a tall figure with short blond hair and beautiful white skin. Holding two pre- sharpened branches, the girl swiftly put them above her head before strongly pushing down, stabbing into the deer with all of her greatest pressure. Its four little legs started to collapse, blood streaming from the injuries reddened all of the grasses below. Quickly regaining her balance, the girl calmly stood still, throwing indifferent look at the dying creature. That poker face and those red bitten lips only belonged to a person who was so used to hunting, used to witnessing the preys' pathetic deaths for so many times. Two bright blue orbs lightened up in the dark, her sharp gaze only died down when the wolves turned up, lowering all their heads to carefully watch and smell over the new beaten prey. She looked at them tenderly, and lovingly as if they were her family, as if they were the only soulmates that she'd ever had.

It was so long since the first time she met them.

"Mmm..." Soft grey fur slightly touched her two bare feet. The girl slowly looked down, smiling. The wolf was also looking back at her, its blood-thirst, pure madness when chasing after the deer had all vanished- only tender eyes and exhaustion after the long hunting was everything that left behind. The wolf slowly leaned over, its wet tongue started licking her bloody knuckle. In understanding, the girl lowered her head, quickly giving a light kiss on the wolf's tiny nose before shooting it one of her typical smiles. "Alright Yuki" She said. "Let's go home now, shall we?"

The wolf slightly nodded in content. She started to lead the whole team, her bare hands wrapped around the prey, with the rest of the wolves immediately trailing after her feet. The moonlight peacefully ran along, tenderly caressed her pretty white face, her dirty short blond hair and bloody fingers didn't-even just a little bit- affect her naturally beautiful features. Long fingers carefully touching the dead deer, and sharp nose quickly taking its typical smell, the girl chuckled in amusement, saying out loud without even looking back.

" It's so going to be a good meal. Len will definitely be pleased with what we have found, won't he?"

The wolves continually nodded in silent agreement, their eyes furrowing at the sight of the other wolves appearing from far distance. They were almost home. The cave was large, stable, warm yet safe at the same time, with enough room for abundant grey wolves to live in. Her steps slowly increased as the time passed through. The rest of the wolves also caught sight of them - they all ran out of the cave, happily saw her along with their friends coming back home safe and sound.

Yes.

Home.

After twelve years, finally she could call this place by that loving word. Home.

The memories about her short period of life outside the forest were still visible in her mind, but they no longer haunted, no longer followed her like the first days she started to be separated from the human world. Everything had been finished. Now the memories only existed in her head with a thick fog wrapping up all over, all she ever knew about the outside world was soon to be forgot. She was so familiar with the humidity of the forest, with the endless hunting after the preys, with the wolves that had always protected her and accepted her no matter how big their difference was.

Yes.

She'd definitely been born to belong to this world.

"Look at what I have found!" Smiling cheerfully, the girl excitedly said, her face was covered with soft beautiful moonlight. The wolves slowly circled around her, silently leaned over the wet ground as she calmly took a seat at the corner of the cave, her bloody fingers carefully put down the dead deer without making any kind of noises. The atmosphere now was in deadly silence. With skillful sharp nails that had gone through a lot of practice, she ripped the deer into parts, quietly calculating, cutting the deer into exactly equal pieces and pushing them to the hungry and patient wolves that were gathering around. The dinner took place as usual, under the dim light from the small fire ( **A/N : which was made from two pieces of stones crushing with each other, just saying**), quiet, noiseless, but heart-warming and pleasant. The wolves made a small circle around the girl to protect her from unexpected attacks of the other animals, their warm grey fur made the deadly freezing wind outside the cave no longer made any effect on her. Quickly getting a large piece of meat, the blondie licked her lips, raised her hand to do something that would make any human stiff in disgust. She just simply put that piece of meat in her mouth- regardless of the soft fur tickling every corner of her throat, regardless of even the smell of blood that started to reach inside her sensitive nose. The wolf lying next to her looked up at the girl with hesitant, questioning look and she just smiled, giving it an indifferent shrug. "There's no need to cook it in the fire" She said, quickly getting another piece of meat. "I have already been used to this way of eating, anyways"

That was exactly how Rin Kagamine had been living. The little child who had been born in a poor yet well educated family, now had already become a grey wolf under the appearance of a beautiful girl. If people stated that she had lost every kind of human instinct... then it wasn't really true. But if people said that she behaved in the exactly same way as the humans living outside the forest... then this was also a terrible mistake. Rin Kagamine was a mixture of both kinds. She lived in a free yet independent way of her own, which didn't belong to any kind of lifestyles- and she believed that the wolves here were living in the same way as her, too.

Silence. There was only the sound of fire burning up. A low growl from the corner of the cave slowly reached her earshot, breaking the complete silence during the enrire dinner. Rin Kagamine quickly turned her head upwards. A powerful pair of yellow eyes met hers for half of a second, the dirty head ducking down in both tiredness and exhaustion after the long tiring day outside the cave. Her heart suddenly clenched. Quietly leaving her seat, she slowly stood up, taking long steps forwards with a large piece of meat in her hand, nervously looked at the exhausted leader. (**A/N : Actually the leading wolf is called the Alpha, as one of the readers has pointed out to me- really thanks a lot for that ^^ - but for some reason I still have to use the word leader/leading wolf instead of Alpha- I will tell you more about those reasons in next chapters**).

"Len?" She called out its name, trembling, her soft hand slowly caressed its thick grey fur. "Are you tired? Why don't you join the dinner with others?" The wolf's hair lightly shook under her gentle touch, it just intensely looked into her eyes, four legs curling up, and finally shook its heavy head. The whole body of the leading wolf trembled as if it had gone down with a cold. Rin slowly raised her own arms, firmly wrapping around the shaking wolf. She pressed its cold head against her neck, the wolf's sharp claws strongly scratched the girl's injured shoulders, half of it wanted to push her away, but the other half simply felt too tired to move and just lied motionlessly under her gentle caressing. The shadow of the fire quietly hid them away in the dim darkness. Rin began burying her head in the soft fur, her tired, exhausted body after the long hunting made her eyes close off, the girl started to be drown in a short, quick sleep. It was only when the utterly painful feeling from her arm shot through her head that she quickly woke up, startled, looking at her currently bleeding arm in complete horror. The wolf that had just scratched her arm slowly brought its bloody claws down, looking at the frightened girl with it typical cold, heartless eyes. Rin blinked. She knew this wolf had never liked her even just a little bit, but she never expected it to make such a heavy attack on her anyways.

"Aoki Lapis?" Rin whispered, turning to look at the leading wolf which was still sleeping soundly inside her arms. It was lucky for Aoki that Len hadn't woke up and witnesed everything. "What's wrong with you? Do you know what you are doing?"

"Stay away from Len" The warning was shown in its pair of angry blue eyes. "Our leader is not some one that everybody can touch. Especially some one who doesn't belong to us like you, Rin Kagamine"

"He is tired, and cold, don't you see?" Ignoring the wolf's insulting order, Rin simply shrugged. She lowered her voice as much as she could in order not to wake up the sleeping creature."But well, whatever you want. I don't want to get into trouble just because of this small argument"

As soon as the saying finished, Rin moved her slim body, struggling to escape from the leading wolf's hurtful firm grip. However, as if in a conditional reaction, the wolf immediately used its claws to keep back her shoulders, leaning its heavy head again into her comforting lap despite the anger in Aoki's beautiful blue eyes. Rin calmly gazed back at Aoki, shrugged again with a dismissing look. Immediately being eaten up by anger, the wolf furiously raised up its claws, preparing to scratch Rin's small white face when another pair of claws reached out, stopping it from attacking any further. "Stop. It's already enough, Aoki" That wolf's gentle green eyes and firm touch seemed to make Aoki slowly regain its sanity. Throwing one last glare to the blondie, Aoki coldly walked away, leaving Rin behind with untightening fists and a face full of surprise and relief.

"That was close" Smiling cheerfully, Rin mouthed the words without letting Aoki realize. "Thanks a lot for saving me, Yuuma"

The wolf mentioned just shrugged back playfully. With one more slight nod, it started to walk away as well, turning back to the dinner that still hadn't been finished.

**"Such creatures...**

Do they really exist?"

Double clicking on a bunch of images appearing on the laptop screen, Miku slightly bit her lips, her face currently was a mixture of many emotions. Disappointed. Confused. And also the open anger of a girl who had been so excited looking for more information only to realize that the results she had collected were zero. The girl still didn't want to give up, though. Typing one more key word on the search bar, she silently looked at every title of the new results, her sharp and calculatory look still lightened up despite the complete darkness inside the room. Kaito's previous conclusions sounded indeed logical... but if she could find no evidence at all, they were only considered as meaningless theory no matter what. Quietly reminding herself that fact, Miku slowly let her fingers run across the keyboard, gently typing out one by one single letter.

**People's mysterious disappearances in Japan forests.**

Outside the room, it was still raining heavily, drops of water slapping hard onto the window like an invisible ghost's hand.


End file.
